


Blue, Gold and Silver, Entwined

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Blue, Gold and Silver [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Gallefreyan traditions, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gold and blue stitched together in an unbreakable quick crochet, with the silver weaving in and out.  It shined gloriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue, Gold and Silver, Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene from "Fireflies." I mentioned that when they broke the baby news to Jackie they also broke the marriage news. This is the story of their bonding.
> 
> It very loosely fulfills @timepetalsprompts ficlet prompt "fireworks." It also fulfills   
> the "wedding" prompt.

The Doctor and Rose lay in the grass by a brook in the sweet, cool dark. Despite the superior biology about which he always boasted, he could never quite control the rush of his hearts after joining with Rose. They were still wrapped around each other, breathing hard, lost in the joy of the discovery of her pregnancy. (And of the discovery that Bad Wolf made it possible for their life spans to match.)

"Oh, my Rose," he panted, nuzzling into her neck. "I get to keep you."

"And I get to keep you," she agreed. 

The Doctor tried to calm his breathing, but his next words came out in a breathless rush. They were words he thought he'd never speak. Now he couldn't bear not saying them. "I wanna be your husband, Rose. I wanna bond with you, as I would have...on Gallifrey."

It was the first time he'd spoken his planet's name in her presence. Rose was well aware of what it cost him to remember his home. She'd certainly soothed him through enough nightmares. It did not escape her that he wanted to marry her in the way of his people, and he he risked the pain of remembering that tradition, all for her. Tears filled her eyes and she stroked his cheek tenderly. 

"We can do that, then?" she asked softly.

"We can. If you can see those timelines then you can bond. It's permanent. Forever. I'd only do it if you were sure. I know I'm sure."

"And it isn't because...we're expectin'?" Rose asked him.

"No, it's not because of that. Rose, I was married on Gallifrey. It was a political decision, basically. Time Lords didn't bond. Gallifreyans did, though, and I was jealous of the ones who married for love. You're the only woman I've ever wanted to have a bond with, Rose Tyler. I've wanted it for a while now."

Rose was speechless. She pulled him down to her again, kissing him deeply. When they broke for air, she gasped, "I wouldn't want it with anyone but you, love."

The Doctor grinned from ear to ear. "We can do that. Anytime you want."

"How about now?" Rose asked, and the Doctor's superior physiology failed him again. "How do we do it?"

"It's like....like when I went into your head before, and you saw the timelines. The timelines would...stitch themselves together. You'd see and feel it when they were locked together." He could hardly believe he was describing it to her, that she'd want to hear this. That she'd want to do this.

"Do it," Rose ordered with a tongue-touched smile. 

The Doctor needed to snog her first. When she was throughly kissed he gestured for her to mirror his hands' positions on her temples. "I'd be in your head and you'd be in mine. All the time. Do you want that bond with me?" He had to be sure.

"Yes," she stated emphatically. "Do it, please, Doctor. I want you. All of you."

A bolt of pure arousal warmed him from the inside, but he focused his attention on entering her mind. 

It was like nothing they'd ever seen before, their minds joining in this way. The threads of gold and blue were stretching infinitely outward as they had before. Another thread of purest silver joined them. The gold and blue stitched together in an unbreakable quick crochet, with the silver weaving in and out. It shined gloriously. Before, when they sensed the baby's timeline, they'd seen sparks like the fireflies that surrounded them. The sparks created by this new bond were more like fireworks, so brilliantly bright were they. It took their breath away. 

"Oh, you're there. In my head, it's beautiful, Doctor. We get to feel this all the time?" she gasped.

"Forever," he agreed. 

She grinned "My husband."

The Doctor matched her smile. "My wife." He kissed her breathless then suggested, "Would you like a proper wedding night in our room inside?"

Rose laughed joyfully. They both felt the mental prod of the TARDIS. 

"I'm thinkin' she's made us a honeymoon suite on the spur of the moment," he said, eyebrow raised.

"Wedding gift," she agreed.

"That's our fantastic ship." He stood, helping her up, eyes roving over her mostly unclothed form. She snagged her t-shirt from the forest floor. 

The Doctor couldn't resist resting his palm against her still-flat abdomen. He shook his head, marveling at the twists and turns of life. 

"Let's leave the TARDIS parked here tonight, Doctor. I want to see this place in the daylight. It's always going to be special for us. We need to be sure to come back here from time to time," she suggested as she took his hand.

"We will. We'll bring our baby here."

Rose nodded in agreement and with that they went inside. Their TARDIS had indeed made them a honeymoon suite, and they took full advantage of it. They were a bit too exhausted to see their special place in the morning light, but they agreed that it was just as fantastic in the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow, my 75th fic!


End file.
